bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul King (Fanon Canon)
speaking to about the Soul King.'}} | occupation = Ruler of | team = None | partner = | signature skill = Regulation of Souls }} The Soul King (霊王, Reiō; literally "King of Souls") is the ruler of the . His existence is symbolic as it is necessary, as it is said his purpose is to regulate the flow of souls in and out of the Soul Society to keep the balance of all three worlds in check. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the , and the will fall apart. He resides in the , under the protection of the . His original identity was unknown, but the current Soul King is the defeated Quincy King, . Overview continued to detest that thing.| upon witnessing the Soul King's form.}} According to a conversation between and , the Soul King is detailed as both a "thing" and "it". Urahara details that without the Soul King's existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder. He is the "lynchpin". If the lynchpin is lost, then the world would simply crumble away. He appeared to be humanoid in physique, with slicked back dark hair, and unusual eyes. He also has very thin eyebrows. At one time, it was said the Soul King personally governed the Soul Society, but at least a thousand years ago, he handed authority over to the . In the Soul King's current state, as the sealed corpse of , the form appears to barely resemble the man himself, although it is noticeably mangled and described as a "disturbing sight to behold". In actuality, the Soul King is a product of the "Original Sin", perpetrated by the founders of the Five Noble Houses. According to Yhwach, the Soul King "cannot be forgiven" by the . It is a hatred so deep that it runs in their blood and manifests through their instincts. History Powers & Abilities Soul Regulation: The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls in and out of Soul Society. Without his existence, all known dimensions connected to Soul Society will begin crumbling into nonexistence. Ōken Bestowment: Through some unknown mean, the Spirit King is capable of granting those whom he chooses as members of the Royal Guard with the , a special tool that allows one to enter the Reiōkyū dimension whenever they wish. This unique Reijutsu literally turns the bones of those into the Ōken. It appears that was attempting to replicate this power through sacrificing the spiritual enriched zone as well as over a hundred thousand souls. Precognition: Like that of his son, , the Soul King has the ability to see into the future. Yhwach theorizes that the Soul King has seen all the events of the Quincy Blood War, up to and including him invading the Soul King Palace. Fragments At one time, it was said that the original Soul King possessed pieces of his body that split from him and obtained identities of their own. Those fragments were all eventually absorbed by Yhwach, and in the aftermath of the war, his own body that was now the Soul King imploded upon his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, causing various parts of himself to scatter in a similar fashion to his predecessor. Eight distinct pieces are said to exist, each with a consciousness of their own. *'Heart:' Unknown, suspected to be in . *'Brain:' Unknown. *'Right Arm:' Unknown. *'Left Arm:' Unknown. *'Stomach:' Currently held by Anastasia Kuznetsov. *'Skin:' Unknown. *'Nail:' Unknown. *'Tongue:' Unknown. Behind the Scenes